The Catalyst Rewrite
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Ed doesnt trade his alchemy but his life. But he doesnt die either no he ends up falling from the sky and landing on a 17 year old Itachi who was gearing up to fight Kakashi. THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY STORY THE CATALYST I WILL BE UPDATING IT HERE NOW AND CHANGING SOME OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.


**Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch-**

**All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home**

As the idea hit him Ed drew the transmutation circle. The one he knew by memory at this point, the one that would surely save Al.

"This is my last act as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

He didn't lie as he pounded his hands into the earth, and started the cycle. Ed had no idea if he would be back. He just hoped Al would understand as an older brother Ed couldn't let this happen to him. Not because of him. Not because of what Ed had forced him to do all those years ago. And not after they were so close to both being free, and normal again.

As he was pulled, and arrived at the doors Ed stood tall. Feeling odd as he still adjusted to his flesh and blood arm, and not the slight heaviness of metal and gears.

The blank child, Truth, the guardian of the Gate grinned at him.

"Have you come for your brother?"

It asked tauntingly.

"But how will you pull a whole person out? What is the payment? Will you offer up your own body?"

Ed hated its condescending voice, and steeled his face.

"Not just my life. My time. I give it to Al, all of it. My time and memories I'm giving it up for Alphonse. I trade everything for him."

For a moment the human like creature frowned and then that annoying grin broke out again.

"I think your arm will be just enough more to make it even."

Ed glanced longingly at his newly whole again arm. He couldn't help thinking it was worth it. He sort of liked his automail anyway if he left himself think about it the mechanism had grown on him.

"It's his then."

The Gates opened behind the blank child, and he stood to wave Ed through.

"Good-bye Fullmetal Alchemist."

When he jumped into the void of knowledge Ed heard the fading call of Alphonse.

"Brother!"

Ed turned over, and smiled at his brothers vanishing figure. He had done it. This was it.

Or so he thought.

One moment Edward is plunging deep into the void, and then he's free falling, looking up at a very familiar metal arm, and a crystal blue sky.

Of course the free falling didn't last long, since he crashed into something that felt a lot like a person, and then sank heavily into some kind of water. A lake, pond, maybe even the ocean if he was that unlucky. All Ed knew was that he pulled the person down with him, and as he gasped for air, his lungs filled with water instead. Within no time Edward was unconscious and had no doubt that he would drown to death.

All Ed could think was he just felt bad for the sorry bastard he pulled down too.

Itachi expected the words Kakashi said to his comrades.

"Both of you close your eyes now!"

As they did Kakashi closed his own eye that didn't hold the Sharingan, and Itachi got ready to trap him in his tsukiyomi. Or so he thought, before a thing with blonde hair and black clothes fell on top of him. As Itachi attempted to stay above the water he missed the arm made of steel that collided with his head. It was hard and Itachi had no prep time to react meaning the metal limb knocked him out.

Kakashi didn't know whether to laugh at his dumb luck or cry in relief. He knew a fight against Itachi Uchiha, boy genius who took out his own clan wouldn't end well. So the boy from the sky must have been a God sent.

While Asuma distracted Kisame who tried to jump to Itachi's aid, Kakashi dropped his chakra and dove under to pull the boy and Itachi up. They both seemed unconscious by the time Kakashi got a hold of them and pulled them both up. He looked around hastily for Asuma and Kurenai and spotted Gai fighting Kisame instead. Before he could call out to his, he would never admit it, friend Kurenai popped up and helped Kakashi drag them to solid land.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Kurenai dropped Itachi a little hard onto the ground. She pumped his chest a few times and the unconscious teen spit up all the water he had sucked into his lungs. The blonde kid had already hacked up all the water, and was now just dry heaving next o Kakashi.

His clothes were torn to shreds, black pants, and shirt. No forehead protector, that Kakashi could see at least. He had blonde hair, obviously, that was braided, and messy looking. From what Kakashi had seen his eyes were golden, and he guessed his age somewhere around sixteen.

But the one thing his eyes were instantly drawn to was the very exposed mechanical looking arm.

Kakashi gave the guy a few more minutes of empting his stomach, and lungs. Half because he felt sorry for guy but mainly cause it sort of grossed him out.

When the kid stopped and looked up to Kakashi the Jonin helped him stand and then held his hands behind his back.

"Not this again."

He muttered, and Kakashi smiled.

"I don't know what you were trying to do but as of right now you're a suspicious person and I have to report you to Tsunade."

Ed sighed. He always ended up in these situations. Just when he thought he did something right and died for his brother he got thrown into another country, dimension, world. He didn't really know just yet.

"Can I at least get dried up?"

As he looked back to see Kakashi's face his eyes made contact with the Sharingan and Kakashi very easily put him to sleep.

"Was that really necessary Kakashi?"

Gai asked as he came up to stand next to him.

"Kisame?"

He asked. Gai shook his head.

"He took off. I thought it'd be better if I was here when-"

As he was talking Kakashi passed out.

"You did just this."

Gai caught his friend, and Asuma picked up an unconscious Edward. Kurenai glared halfheartedly at the men.

"What am I supposed to do with Itachi Uchiha?"

As the words were said two ANBU showed up.

"We have orders to obtain Itachi Uchiha and take him directly to ROOTs headquarters."

One of them spoke. Asuma shook his head.

"You can't take him, he might know who this boy is. We have to take them to the Hokage then she can decide what to do with them. Until then you can help us carry him to her office."

The ANBU looked reluctant to let their orders be over ruled, but followed the Jonin to the Hokage's tower. When they arrived both Ed and Itachi had their hands chained by the guards, and Itachi was blindfolded. Before they even entered the Hokage's office the ANBU took Itachi's cloak, and any weapon they could find off of him.

"He is disarmed now."

One of them said and Kurenai opened the door to let the men in. Gai paused, and then waved to them.

"I will give the Hokage my report later I'm going to drop Kakashi off at the hospital first."

The others nodded in understanding and Gai flashed out of there in a green blur. Tsunade stood as they all walked into her office. A look of anger and confusion on her face.

"What's the meaning of this?"

She asked.

"We, Kakashi, I and Kurenai encountered Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. There was a fight, and during the fight this boy-"

He held Ed up as if showing her why he had the blonde.

"Fell from the sky and landed on Itachi. They fell into the lake we were standing on and began to drown. Kakashi pulled him out and Itachi has not regained consciousness. This boy did though and Kakashi used his Sharingan to knock him out. The ANBU arrived and we reported straight to you. Gai took Kakashi to the hospital because he collapsed due to over use of his Sharingan."

Tsunade sat at her desk and frowned. This wasn't something she wanted to happen so shortly after becoming Hokage.

"Take them both to holding cells. And watch them closely, call me when one of them regains consciousness."

They nodded and as they all turned to leave Tsunade stopped them.

"Wait."

Pausing they all turned to look at her.

"ANBU you are dismissed, and tell Danzo not to stick his nose into my business unless asked."

The men seemed to take the words offensively but left nonetheless. Once they were gone Tsunade walked over to Itachi and ran a hand through his wet, and bloody hair.

"He's been injured. His head is bleeding."

She started to heal the wound and wondered what could have caused such an injury. Tsunade looked around at some of the Jonin he had been fighting and they looked worse than he did. It was when she really looked at this new person that she noticed the mechanical arm.

She finished healing the Uchiha and narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Tell me the moment he awakens. I have a lot of questions for this boy who fell from the sky."

With that they left. Tsunade collapsed into her desk chair and sighed.

"What is happening to this village?"

She asked out loud.


End file.
